


Dispersion Relation

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghosts, M/M, Soonhan, amateur detectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing a rumour about a ghost on the second floor of the school, Soonyoung and Jeonghan take it upon themselves to see if the talk is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispersion Relation

**Author's Note:**

> Very much so inspired by [this gorgeous artwork!](https://twitter.com/namonnamon14/status/766722122798407680)

“Yeah, there’s totally a ghost in the second floor music room, Seokmin told me he saw it!”

Jeonghan looked up from his lunch to the source of the voice. Two classmates were conversing loudly just a couple table away. He leaned onto his hand and tilted his head at them, listening in to their conversation.

“Dude, don’t tell me you believe in that stuff!”

“He sounded pretty sincere, man. I don’t know, haven’t you ever had a supernatural experience?”

Jeonghan tapped the elbow of the student sitting in front of him. Soonyoung looked up from his game and raised his eyebrow.

“Did you hear that? Sounds pretty intriguing to me,” Jeonghan remarked, fiddling with his straw. Soonyoung frowned, clearly not as enthused. He returned to his game, furrowing his brow as he tapped away on his phone.

“Sounds like some dumb rumour to me.”

“Come on, you can’t tell me you aren’t curious, Soonie,” Jeonghan said, eyes glittering with excitement.

Soonyoung looked over at the students, his lips tightening into a thin line. He seemed to be thinking it over hard. Finally he sighed and set his phone down to give Jeonghan his full attention.

“Well… a bit yeah.”

“Then what do you say we check it out? I know someone with a key, meet me here around midnight. Unless you’re too scared of course.” Jeonghan grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Soonyoung gripped the edges of his desk, leaning forward and narrowing his eyes at Jeonghan.

“I’m not scared! I’ll see you then.”

He wasn’t even going to ask how Jeonghan knew someone with a key to the school, or what he may have done to obtain it. When school was out he rushed to get ready, waving goodbye to Jeonghan who flashed him a peace sign on his way home.

He armed himself with a light metal baseball bat, practicing his swings as he walked the path towards school. The moon was high overhead, nearly full and shining brightly.

Jeonghan met him at the front gate, leaning against the pole and flicking the lighter in his hand on and off.

“Don’t own a flashlight?” Soonyoung asked, watching as Jeonghan flicked the lighter closed.

“Couldn’t find it. Besides, I think this suits the mood much better, don’t you?” Jeonghan replied, pocketing the lighter and starting down the path towards the school. Soonyoung fell into step beside him, looking up at the school ahead of them. It was most likely his imagination getting the better of him, but he thought he saw a shadow pass by a second story window. He stepped a bit closer to Jeonghan and swallowed.

“The key is to the gym entrance, come on!” Jeonghan said, speeding up to round the corner. Soonyoung chased after him, not wanting to fall behind while they were trespassing on school property. Or while it was this dark out.

Jeonghan unlocked the door and slipped inside, holding it open for Soonyoung. Once the door shut it was pitch black, so Jeonghan took out his lighter and turned it on, illuminating the empty gym with a dull orange glow. Shadows danced from the light, the equipment stretching into unrecognizable figures on the wall.

“Hey, even if nothing comes from this, we could always make something up. First years’ll believe anything,” Jeonghan said, grinning to himself. He looked over at Soonyoung, who was looking a bit ill.

“Jeonghan, can we move? I want to get this over with,” Soonyoung said, looking away from the shadows to stare at the floor.

Jeonghan nodded and headed towards the gym door. They walked through the school corridors until the found the stairs that lead to the second floor. The light didn’t reach the top of the steps, and the pair seemed to be looking into the void. Instinctively, Soonyoung raised his bat, protection from what he wasn't entirely sure.

They started to climb towards the second floor.

Cool air blew down the stairs, causing the lighter’s flame to flicker and a chill to run down their spines. Jeonghan looked down and met Soonyoung’s eyes, trying his best to look encouraging in spite of the dread he was starting to feel.

Everything was telling them to turn around and go back home where it was warm and safe, and even their feet hesitated on the steps, seeming to want to turn the pair of them around and away from what lied ahead.

As they hit the top of the steps they held their breath, Jeonghan looking around the corner first. Both ends of the hall were deserted, the only movement was from the shadows of branches silhouetted against the windows. He motioned for Soonyoung to come up with him, starting down the hallway towards the classrooms.

Even with how silently they were trying to walk, the sound of their footsteps was enhanced with how quiet the school was. Not even the whistle of the wind outside could be heard.

Jeonghan stopped, causing Soonyoung to nearly bump into him. He was staring at a classroom door at the end of the hall, just a few classes down. When Soonyoung looked over he understood- he knew that was where they needed to go. They started to walk again.

It was as if the room was calling to them, pulling them both closer, leading them with some unknown force that they couldn’t fight. When Jeonghan’s hand curled around the door handle it was without him realizing it. He hadn’t even known they’d gotten to the room yet.

Soonyoung held his bat tighter, his knuckles white around the grip. Jeonghan opened the door slowly, and when it was fully open the pair stepped inside. Behind them the door slid shut with a soft click.

The room was black. It was so unnaturally dark that Soonyoung blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were actually open. The small flame illuminating Jeonghan’s hand was the only source of light in the room, and Soonyoung stepped closer to it.

It was the coldest area in the whole school, chilling them through their thin spring clothing. Jeonghan brought his other hand up to the flame of his lighter, its warmth hardly affecting him at all.

“This is the music room, right?” Jeonghan’s voice broke the silence, deafening in the quiet. He felt as though he’d disturbed something he shouldn’t have. The hairs on his arms raised, and yet in spite of that he started to move about the room. Soonyoung followed close behind.

He stopped beside the piano, turning to face Soonyoung in the dark. He could barely make out his face in the dark, and he raised the lighter a bit to try and see him better.

“I guess it was all for nothing,” he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Soonyoung tensed up, his eyes wider than Jeonghan had ever seen them before. Soonyoung held his bat against his chest and opened his mouth soundlessly.

Bright white eyes stared at him over Jeonghan’s shoulder, and for a moment he held the hope that he was somehow looking at two very bright stars until they slowly blinked. The wavering outline of a figure started to form, its body like mist as it shimmered like moonlight.

“J-jeong…” Soonyoung whispered, his lips shivering. His whole body was shaking, and he broke out in a cold sweat.

“What is it, Soonie?”

Soonyoung managed to let go of the bat to point behind Jeonghan, and he followed his finger to the figure behind him. His eyes widened immensely, his heart leaping up into his throat. He laughed, his nerves betrayed through that one small sound, and his hand reached for Soonyoung’s instinctively in the dark.

The lighter fell to the ground, its flame extinguishing quickly. They took a step back, staring at the ghost in front of them. It wasn’t moving. It wasn’t doing much of anything aside from hovering. It didn’t seem to be looking at them, if it had noticed them at all.

Then it tipped its head to look at them, eyes owlish and unblinking. There was no doubting it had noticed them when it slowly lifted its hand out towards them.

Soonyoung screamed and pulled Jeonghan back, wielding the bat in his hand like a sword, the tip pointed at the ghost’s chest. It started to float towards them, hand still extended in front of its body as if reaching out for them.

“Stay back!” Soonyoung yelled, stepping in front of Jeonghan and closer to the ghost. It didn’t react, continuing its approach.

Soonyoung grit his teeth and let go of Jeonghan’s hand to run at the ghost. He swung at it, the bat passing through its stomach harmlessly. The ghost’s face registered the barest hint of surprise and it floated backwards by a hair, dropping its eyes to its torso. A low guttural moan escaped its lips, chilling the room even further.

Jeonghan was frozen in spot, entranced by the apparition. Soonyoung grabbed him and pulled him out of the room, racing down the hall and practically flying down the stairs. Jeonghan’s hand gripped his tightly, squeezing it tighter as they reached the exit. Shakily, he locked the gym door and slipped the key back into his pocket.

Soonyoung looked at him with wild eyes, his hair a mess and chest heaving. Though he hadn’t registered at the time, the clang he had heard as they were running away must have been Soonyoung dropping his bat since he didn’t have it with him now.

Neither of them spoke a word, they simply walked back down the path towards the school gate. Their hands were still firmly linked, not wanting to let go of the other after what had just occurred. Faintly, almost as if it were their imagination, the sound of a piano being played floated towards them on the wind.

They didn’t look back as they walked towards Jeonghan’s home. Soonyoung wanted to make sure he got home safe, and once they arrived Jeonghan invited him in.

“I can’t have you walking the streets alone at this hour,” he reasoned. Soonyoung couldn’t argue with that.

As they were falling asleep, Soonyoung looked into Jeonghan’s eyes across from him in the dark and recalled the pair of white eyes he’d seen not an hour before; he couldn’t stop the shudder that passed through him. They both had fitful dreams that night, full of cold hands and the moans of the dead.

Jeonghan woke up before Soonyoung, sitting up in bed and looking down at the boy beside him. There was a shine on his forehead, but his face was peaceful. He let him rest and got up to get ready for school.

When he returned to the bedroom, toothbrush hanging out his mouth, Soonyoung was awake. He had his legs dangling off the side of the bed. His clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was a wild tangle, but he smiled at Jeonghan brightly when he saw him.

“I’ll need to drop by my place to grab my uniform… and probably make sure my parents haven’t filed a missing persons report,” he said, standing up.

Jeonghan motioned behind himself with a toss of his head before pulling out his toothbrush to talk.

“Use the phone here, let 'em know faster. Just say you decided to have a sleepover here.”

Soonyoung nodded and left the bedroom to look for the phone. While he was gone, Jeonghan changed into his own uniform. Soonyoung came back while Jeonghan was checking his backpack. He stood up, pointing a finger at a surprised looking Soonyoung.

“So, wanna be my partner? Detectives on the case of the school ghost, can you imagine the articles written in the school paper about us?” Jeonghan asked, hand curling into a triumphant fist.

Soonyoung balked, the colour draining from his face.

“You want to do that again? Absolutely not!” he yelled.

Jeonghan’s lips started to pout, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Soonyoung eyed him warily, knowing full well he wouldn’t like what he would have to say next.

“Come one, you don’t want me doing this by myself do you?”

Soonyoung slapped his palm against Jeonghan’s, regret etched deeply on his face. Jeonghan smiled brightly, clasping their hands together and shaking firmly.

“Yeah, partners," Soonyoung groaned. "What have I gotten myself into…”

“I promise Soonie, this is going to be amazing!” Jeonghan exclaimed, lifting his hands into the air.

For Jeonghan’s sake he hoped that he was right.


End file.
